The invention relates to a power inverter circuit for adjusting symmetry of the AC voltage before coupling the inverter circuit output to a load.
The invention further relates to a method for adjusting output-voltage of an inverter to the mains voltage or the load voltage circuit before coupling the inverter circuit output to a load.
Inverter circuits are used for a variety of applications. E.g., a constantly growing field of use for inverter circuits is the transformation of a DC-voltage provided by a photovoltaic device into an AC-voltage which can be used to supply electric consumer products. In most of such applications, the AC-voltage is supplied to a power supply system which spreads over a large region, e.g. nationwide or even across the boarders of a plurality of states. In such case, the AC-voltage supplied to the power supply system has to be adapted to the voltage in the power supply system. In particular, it is required to synchronize the inverter output voltage with the power supply system voltage and to adjust the symmetry of the inverter output voltage to the power supply system voltage.